the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Jungle Book (2019 CGI film)/Credits
Full Credits for "The Jungle Book" Logos Opening DISNEY Presents A CHRIS MELEDANDRI/Di BONAVENTURA PICTURES/FAIRVIEW ENTERTAINMENT/OWEN LARAMORE Production "The Jungle Book" Closing Directed by PIERRE COFFIN Co-Directed by CHRISTOPHE LOURDELET PETER J. WILSON GARTH JENNINGS Produced by LORENZO DI BONAVENTURA, p.g.a JON FAVREAU, p.g.a CHRIS MELEDANDRI JANET HEALY BRIGHAM TAYLOR Executive Producers JOHN LASSETER CHRIS RENAUD ROBERT ZEMECKIS GARY RANDOLPH KRISEL ERIC COLEMAN OWEN LARAMORE Story by OWEN LARAMORE Screenplay by JONATHAN AIBEL and GLENN BERGER Based on "The Jungle Book" and the Mowgli Stories by RUDYARD KIPLING WILL SMITH JASON BATEMAN CHICTWEL MENDON TOM EVANS LUPITA NYONG'O GIANCARLO ESPOSITO CHRIS WALKEN ANTHONY GONZALEZ JOHN RATZENBERGER Edited by CHRIS CARTAGENA H. LEE PETERSON MARK LIVOLSI Original Music/Score Composed by MARK MOTHERSBAUGH JOHN DEWBEY Production Designer SHELDON WILLIAMS Head of Story JOE PARITO Head of Character Animation GARY ZEMOKINGS Head of Layout ZACK MENDES Animation Supervisor ANDREW R. JONES DIRECTORS OF PHOTOGRAPHY Lighting BILL POPE Camera CALEB DESCHANEL Art Director TIMOTHY LAMB Assocative Producers DEBBY RYAN MIKE SMITH Production Manager BRETT HOFFMAN Lighting Supervisors JEFFREY KATZENBERG SUSAN ROSS MATTHEW MORRISION SIMON BLACK STEVE MILLER Supervising Animators JAN ROEIFS BRAIN LEWIS MAX LEWSON SARAH SUES ANDY SMITH MARTIN BRATT RANDY CARTWRIGHT Digital Producer SAM TERRYSON Post Production Designer JESSE DAYTON CG Supervisors ERIC DARNELL JASON WILLIAM SCHEIER RICK DOYLE LARRY SMITH JOSH MILLER SIMON BLACK GRAY SUMMERS Supervising Sound Editor/Sound Design RANDY THOM Executive Music Producers CHRIS MORTAIN TOM MacDOUGALL Illumination Mac Guff Senior Executive JACQUES BLED After Post Credit Scene Crawl Art Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Illumination Mac Guff Co-Producers BRAD BIRD JOYCE COX Based on Disney's "The Jungle Book" Screenplay by JUSTIN MARKS The Filmmakers Would Like to Thank KAREN GILCHRIST PETER TOBYANSEN JOHN BARTNICKI MOLLY ALLEN CHRISTOPHER GLASS RALPH WRIGHT WOLFGANG REITHERMAN and the Walt Disney Animation Artists and Crew who created the original 1969 animated and 2016 Live-action film. CAST Production Finace Lead BIANCA JONES Voice Casting Assocative JAMIE STONER ROBRETS Production Supervisor RUPRET DARLINGTON-WILLIAMS Additional Story Material by JEFF NATHANSON and JUSTIN MARKS Story Lead LEE PALTER Storyboard Artists DAVID DERRICK JUN FALKENSTEIN PHILIP KELLER PHIL LANGONE ANGELO LIBUTTI STEVE MARKOWSKI PHILL NORWOOD JOHN COVEN Eric Darniel Asher Hall Didier Ah-Koon Emily Dean Derek Evanick Will Finn Delia Gosman Jurgen Gross Yoriaki Mochizuki Ken Morrissey John Nevarez Chloe Nicolay Lance Paul Lyndon Ruddy Visual Development Artists Modelers Chris Mallisco Kathleen Good Gary McBrayer Chris Miller Robert Peters Dan Zwick Sam Schmidt Lauren McIntosh Pidge McQuarrie Mike McPeters Randell F. Deavor Jack Miller Chris McClain Pablo Miller Ned W. Deavor Milo Gunderson Layout Artists Animators Lucy Miller Ron Zorman Josh Zwick Tim Thatch Joe Holisco Todd Tomago Milo De La Cruz Narko Miller Tim Paxton Cino Lolo David Zwick Bruce Miller Christopher Hall J.P. Lewis Ted V. Miller Mark O'Ellen Ron Smith Kevin Quaid Trevor Hunter Elena Ø Alexa Andy McQuan Angus MacFarlane William Richards Mark McQuan Christopher Gunderson Lee Williams Scott Miller Paul Wood Don McKane Dane Golal Ez Zwick Jamie Chung Tom Fish Dane Miller Alex Zemke Yuhon Ng Benson Shum Andy McQuan Pidge Miller Jon Miller Todd Zwick Aooiockisco Alixoliopos Gini Cruz Santos Mandy Yuen Gary Zwick Geo Zwick Joe Oh Jake D. Miller Ryan Lee Victoria Living Stone Gwen De La Cruz Tim Z. Millisco Katie Miller Chris Williams Kevin Webb Jill Culton Bob Peterson Dave Mah Matchmove Artists Shading Artists Matte Painters Natalie Palisco Burny Jane Lynch Josh G. Chung Andy Cummings Tom Palisco Ralph O. Wood Andy Chua Ted Cruz Tara Strong Ez Zwick Eva Deavor Zack McQuarrie Pete Docter Gary Summers Effects Animators Riley McKwan Larry Ford Chris Mendoza Jimmy Thatch Scott Miller David Kidd Johnathon McKing Derek Zwick T.J. Miller Tom Palisco Kenny Z. Lawrence Scott Miller Colorists Texture Artists Character Set-up Technical Directors Jack Miller Katie Holt Randy Thom Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Michael R. Lawrence Alexander Gunderson Jamie Greggor Mark H. Ellen Zack Parrish Larry Miller Raymond J. Deavor Christopher Arambulo Cosgrove Mark Christopher Lawrence Jamie Chung Chris Wedge Tim Miller Jill Culton Bob Peterson George Lawrence Guillermo Zwick Pipline Artists Motion Editors Lighting and Compositing Artists Tom Alisco Guillermo Arambulo Del Rio Andy McQuann Jeff Stern Yezi Xue Christopher Eggleston Jim McLean Nacho Blasco Dominiguez Lynn Basas James Carson Ted Richards Parrio Z. Deavor Elsie Fisher Gary Miller Pidge Gunderson Henry Drager Jeremy Bowker Harry Miller Jeff Chung Jon Miller Joe Ranft Jack McBrayer Christopher Zwick Tim Zwick Pidge McQuarrie Josh L. Deavor Chris Hung James Luo Ted L. McQuan Mei Chu Soomba Brown Christina Zwick Barry Andres Kim Zwick Kenny Zwick Fred V. Zwick Alexander K. Deavor Jamie Chung Jesse Wilberg Henry Gunderson Evelyn Holt Helen Miller Chris Wedge Dave Thatch Joshua Zwick Tom Callaghan Alonso Miller Ted V. Miller Sarah Moore Joe Viola Andy T. Lawerence John Clark Alfonso De La Cruz Tom Tomio Jamie Martinez Ellena Oli Jimmy Lu Christina Raymond Cunnigram Tim Allen Alex Huguet Paredes Sarah Vowell David Silverman Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Christopher Kinock Lapoez Barry H. Gunderson Steve Morris Gabriel K. Parnois Samuel Christian Kambey Mark Christopher Lawrence Assistant Lighting and Compositing Artists Look Development Artists Stereoscopic 3D Technical Director and Stereo Artists Rotoscope Artists Production Management Production Infrastructure Training and Artists Development System Enginers Senior Management Interns Software Development Original Dialogue Mixers ADDITIONAL VOICES SONGS "THE BARE NECESSITIES" Performed by Will Smith and Anthony Gonzalez Written by Mark Motersbaugh, Mark Mannica and John Dewbey Arragted by George Bruns Produced by Eric Gad Additional New Written by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman Copyright © 1967 Walt Disney Productions "COLONEL HATHI'S MARCH" Performed by John Ratzenberger Written by Mark Motersbaugh, Mark Mannica and John Dewbey Arragted by George Bruns Produced by Eric Gad Additional New Written by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman Copyright © 1967 Walt Disney Productions "I WANNA BE LIKE YOU" and "I WANNA BE LIKE YOU" (Disney Mania) Performed by Chris Walken and Smash Mouth Written by Mark Motersbaugh, Mark Mannica and John Dewbey Ended Credits Produced by BJ Produced by Joe Sliverman and Eric Gad Additional New Written by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman Copyright © 1967 Walt Disney Productions "FOR YOU UP AND THE BEAR" Written by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman Copyright © 1967 Walt Disney Productions Written by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman "TRUST IN ME" Performed by Tom Evans Written by Mark Motersbaugh, Mark Mannica and John Dewbey Arragted by George Bruns Produced by Eric Gad Additional New Written by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman Copyright © 1967 Walt Disney Productions "THE BARE NECESSITIES" Written by Dean Pitchford and Jim Steinman Performed by Bonnie Tyler Courtesy of Walt Disney Records Copyright © 1967 Walt Disney Productions "BIKE (from 'THE JUNGLE BOOK (2019 MIX')" Written by Kevin Lee Performed by Pitbull Courtesy of Universal Records "FRIEND LIKE ME" Written by Alan Menken, Pasek and Paul Performed by Will Smith Produced by Eric Gad Additional New Written by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman Copyright © 1992 Disney Enterprises, Inc Original Soundtrack Avaialble On In Memory of GARRY SHANDLING (1949 - 2016) The Producers Wish To Thank: Disney’s Animal Kingdom Theme Park Walt Disney Animation Studios Pixar Animation Studios Howard DePass SPECIAL THANKS TO THE VOICE PRODUCTION Who the created the 1967 animated film and 2016 Live-action film BILL MURRPAY BEN KINGSLEY IRIS EDLA SCARLETT JOHNSON NEEL SETHI Footage: "The Jungle Book" 1967 Walt Disney Productions. SPECIAL THANKS BRADLEY WILLIAMS DAVE MUSANO JERRY NELSON LARRY HALL JENNIFER LEE MATT JOHN CHRIS WEDGE With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit A Theme Parks, Attractions, Shows, Parades and more At Disneyland Paris Filmed at Pinewood Studios Atlantia, Georgia Filmed in Downtown Los Angeles Copyright ©2019 Disney Enterprises, Inc./Illumination All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Illumination was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced by ILLUMINATION ANIMATION Everywhile, Sydney, Califorina Category:Credits